Cachorrito de Inu
by Pankmiau
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic sobre como Inu suele meter la pata. Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!!!** Soy nueva en esta página, asi que aqui les mando uno de mis fanfic iniciales, espero que les gusten

**OJO: () son acciones**

**" " son pensamientos**

**CAP 1**

Era noche de luna llena y todos se preparaban para dormir cuando Aome se percató que Inuyasha se retiraba sigilosamente del grupo, Aome tomo su mochila y lo siguió sin que nadie la viera

Al poco tiempo vio la silueta de Inuyasha recostado al pie de un árbol cerca de un lago, Aome se acercaba cuando piso una hoja (CRAC) haciéndose notar

INU: Aome… que haces aquí?

AOME: Te transformaste!!

INU: (mirando a la luna)

AOME: Ya entiendo, no me había dado cuenta de que había luna llena

INU: No es fácil olvidarlo cuando corre peligro tu vida

AOME: Te vi irte del pueblo y me preocupe. Porqué te fuiste?

INU: Estaba por transformarme y no quiero que nadie me vea así, por eso pienso pasar aquí la noche

Aome asintió con la cabeza y saco de su mochila su bolsa de dormir

INU: Pero que crees que haces?

AOME: Me quedaré contigo

INU: Estas loca? De ninguna manera! "En este estado no sería capaz de protegerte, además… "cuando me transformo en humano no puedo controlarme, y menos teniéndote cerca de mi"

AOME: En verdad quieres que me vaya? (mirandolo a los ojos)

INU: (reaccionando) Has lo que quieras!!

Inuyasha volteó su rostro, no soportaba mirarse en los ojos de Aome, se sentía tan vulnerable y más aún con la luna reflejada en su rostro

INU: Aome… "no quiero que me dejes"

AOME: Vas a insistir en que me marche?

INU: La verdad yo..

Inuyasha giro hacia Aome, no se percató de lo cercano que estarían sus rostros, una vez más Inuyasha se vio reflejado en los profundos ojos de Aome, pero esta vez no tubo la voluntad suficiente para alejarse, la tomo suavemente por el mentón y acercándose a ella plantó un beso en sus labios

AOME: "Inuyasha me esta besando! "

INU: "Aome está respondiendo mi beso!

Aunque el beso había comenzado como algo inocente, pronto se intensificó tornándose apasionado, sin dejar de besarla Inuyasha la recostó sobre la hierba. Por la mente de Aome pasó un pensamiento que la aterrorizo, ¿a quien estaba besando en realidad Inuyasha? ¿en verdad la besaba ella o….era a kikio? No sería la primera vez que la confunde con kikio. Aome separó a Inuyasha, terminando con el beso y volteando la mirada, Inuyasha vio en su rostro una expresión de confusión

INU: "Que ocurre? Acaso mi beso la molestó! Pero… entonces porque me correspondió?"

AOME: (mirandolo a los ojos) Inuyasha… ¿Para quién fue ese beso Inuyasha?


	2. Chapter 2

INU: A que te refieres?

AOME: Me besaste a mi o fue que viste en mi a kikio?

INU: Claro que te bese a ti!! te bese porque te am…(bajando la voz) te amo Aome

Inuyasha la volvió a besar, esta vez presionándola suavemente contra la hierva, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras Inuyasha descubría con sus manos todo su ser.

Aquella noche Aome descubrió cuan sensibles eran las orejas del hanyou y como disfrutaba que ella las acariciase. La noche transcurría y ninguno de los dos parecían querer separarse, pero todo tiene un final. A la mañana siguiente Aome despertó apoyada en el pecho descubierto de Inuyasha y rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, y aunque no podía explicarlo se sentía tan segura y cómoda que deseaba congelar el tiempo porque sabía que aquel momento no duraría mucho, seguro y sus amigos no tardarían en ir a buscarlos. Ambos se pusieron de pie y luego de arreglarse se dirigieron juntos hacia la aldea. Al llegar Miroku y Sango querían saber que les había ocurrido, a lo que ambos se ruborizaron

AOME: Lo que paso es que Inuyasha percibió algo extraño y fuimos a investigar, pero no encontramos nada, y cuando quisimos regresar ya había oscurecido, sí que decidimos pasar la noche en una cabaña que encontramos.

Aome pensó que desde lo sucedido, ella e Inuyasha serían más cercanos, pero se dio cuenta que fue al contrario, Inuyasha la evitaba y cuando se encontraban desviaba la mirada para no verla a la cara. Aome no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha, ¿porqué se comportaba así con ella?. Al final entendió que la única manera de saber lo que ocurría era preguntárselo directamente a Inuyasha. Aome le pidió a Miroku que citara a Inuyasha en el lago con el pretexto de tener información sobre Naraku. Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el lago para encontrarse con Miroku pero se sorprendió al ver a Aome.

INU: Aome… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Miroku?

AOME: Miroku no vendrá, le pedí que te citara aquí

INU: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

AOME: Como que porqué!!! Desde que…. desde esa noche cambiaste conmigo, es como si ahora huyeras de mi.

INU: No se a que te refieres

AOME: Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Acaso estas arrepentido de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

INU: (suspiro) Es solo que… esa noche no era yo en realidad, estaba transformado

AOME: Entonces tu no deseabas que eso pasara

INU: Sabes que cuando soy humano no puedo controlar lo que siento, y pienso que no debió pasar

AOME: Como puedes decirme esto, es por kikio verdad?

INU: Deja a kikio fuera de esto!

AOME: No estaba equivocada, todavía piensas en esa mujer! Esa noche dijiste que me amabas, ¿tambien te arrepientes de eso?

INU: No estoy arrepentido de nada! Pero aquella noche solo confundió todo

AOME: Dices que solo te confundí? entonces te hare un favor

Aome se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas

INU: ¿Qué haces?

AOME: Me voy Inuyasha! Asi te podrás quedar con tu querida kikio, y no tienes que preocuparte por protegerme, no pienso permanecer aquí, te prometo que esta es la última vez que me verás

Aome corrio para que Inuyasha no la viese llorar, y volvió a su época. Las Amigas de Aome la invitaron a salir después de clases ya que era tiempo que no se veían. Se dirigieron al parque de diversones, pero cuando ivan a entrar Aome se desmayo preocupando a sus amigas. Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermeria del lugar y desidieron llevarla a comer ya que creyeron que la causa del desmayo era por no comer bien, llegaron a un restaurant pero todo lo que Aome veía le provocaba nauseas y mareos


	3. Chapter 3

AMIGA1: Aome estas bien?

AOME: Si, no es nada. Aunque la verdad es que no se que me ocurre, debe ser cansancio

AMIGA3: Puede ser, ¿sabes? Es gracioso, si no te conociera juraría que estas embarazada

Todas hecharon a reir exepto Aome, para ella fue como si le hubieran hechado un balde de agua fría. ¿Yo? ¿embarazada? Se repetia una y otra vez, no podia dejar de pensar en esa posibilidad, recordaba la ardiente noche que habian pasado juntos ella e Inuyasha, ¿Podía estar esperando un hijo de Inuyasha? Bueno aunque en este caso, sería un "cachorrito". Se disculpo son sus amigas diciendo que no se sentía muy bien y que lo mejor sería que volviera a casa. Camino a casa pasa por la farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo, ya no podía seguir con esa incertidumbre, tenía que saber de una vez por todas si estaba o no esperando un cachorrito de Inuyasha.

Al llegar a casa subio corriendo a su cuarto y se encerro en el baño para practicarse la prueba de embarazo, transcurrieron los 10 min mas largos de su vida, pero al fin, iva a saber la verdad, con temor se acerco a la prueba y la vio, el resultado era positivo, ella estaba embarazada. Aome rompio en llanto en su cama, ¿Qué iva a hacer? Inuyasha y ella se habían separado, ademas él nunca mostro ningun interes en ser padre, entonces recordo que en aquella fogosa noche hubo luna llena, Inuyasha era humano, asi que no habria ningun problema en que el bebe naciera en su época, pero…. ¿ Si la sangre del hanyou se hacia presente en su bebe? ¿Cómo podria explicar los colmillos y las garras?. Aome había salido de una duda para entrar en otra.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, pues pensaba en que iva a hacer con la criatura que ahora se formaba en su vientre, pero de algo estaba segura, debía volver a la era feudal para averiguar las consecuencias que la sangre del hanyou ocasionarían en su hijo


	4. Chapter 4

Primero quiero disculparme GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! Soy nueva aquí y no tenia ni iedea como añadir capítulos e hice muchas burradas, el capitulo anterior quedo muy corto asi que alaggue este, cualquier opinión será bien recibida!!!

Armandose de valor bajo al pozo y cambio de época, una vez que salio del pozo se dirigió hacia el pueblo de la anciana Kaede para hablar con su amiga Sango. Miroku y Sango se encontraba con Shipoo fuera de la cabaña ayudando con los quehaceres, mientras Inuyasha descansaba sobre un árbol no lejos de ahí, estaba arrepentido de su riña con Aome y pensaba en como estaría ella.. Cuando Aome llego se dirigió corriendo con Sango, y la abrazo intentando contener sus lagrimas

SANGO: Aome volviste! ¿pero que sucede amiga, porque estas asi?

AOME: Podemos hablar un momento a solas? En verdad necesito hablar contigo

SANGO: Claro pasa a la cabaña

Inuyasha la había visto llegar y emocionado salto del árbol dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Aome, cuando la alcansó la tomo del brazo, pero al ver quien era, ella lo rechazo y se refugio en el pecho de Sango rompiendo en llanto, Inuyasha no lo entendía

INU: (para si mismo) "todavía estas molesta conmigo Aome"

SANGO: Inuyasha, por favor vete, no ves que vino a hablar conmigo

INU: Aome por favor, necesito hablar contigo

Pero Aome solo se aferraba más a Sango, finalmente Miroku intervino y Sango y Aome entraron en la cabaña.

INU: Miroku!! Como te atreves, no ves que necesito hablar con ella!!

MIRO: Inuyasha, que le hiciste a la Srta Aome?

INU: Yo no le hice nada, sabes que jamás la lastimaría

MIRO: No me digas que no te diste cuenta de cómo reacciono al mirarte?

INU: Bueno supongo que sigue molesta conmigo

MIRO: No, no estaba furiosa, fue como si hubiese tenido miedo a algo

INU: A que te refieres con eso? ¿Por qué habria de tenerme miedo?

MIRO: Esto es muy extraño, la Srta. Aome no es así, Aquí pasa algo y vamos a averiguar que es. Sigueme Inuyasha!

Miroku rodeo la cabaña hasta llegar a un costado de ella donde levanto una tabla floja que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña abertura por la que podian divisar a Aome y Sango

SANGO: Amiga, dime que te ocurre, ¿porque estas llorando?

AOME: No se que hacer Sango, estoy muy confundida

SANGO: Anda dime que te ocurre, verás que juntas encontraremos un solución. ¿es por Inuysha verdad? ¿es por que pelearon que estas asi?

AOME: Tiene que ver con Inuyasha, pero no es lo que tu crees, no estoy así porque peleamos.

SANGO: ¿Y entonces cual es el problema?

AOME: Primero perdóname, porque no siempre fui sincera contigo, pero la verdad es que hace como dos meses me he estado viendo con Inuyasha a escondidas no muy lejos de aquí, sabes como es, él no quería que nadie lo sepa

Fuera de la cabaña…

MIRO: Asi que era eso? Picaron!! Con razón las largas "caminatas"en la noche y te veias cansado por las mañanas!!

INU: Miroku cierra la boca!! No quiero que hagas ningún comentario al respecto!

SANGO: Esta bien Aome, te comprendo, además nosotros ya sospechábamos que se traían algo, pero sigueme contando, porque algo grave debió haber ocurrido para que te pusieras asi

AOME: El otro día, cuando regrese a mi casa después de mi pelea con Inuyasha, Sali con unas amigas pero me sentí mal, todo el día tuve mareos, nauceas e incluso me desmaye, una de mis amigas hizo un comentario sobre lo que me podia haber sucedido, asi que fui a comprar una prueba y me la hice

SANGO: No entiendo, una prueba de que? ¿Aome que tienes?

AOME: Sango, yo…estoy esperando un hijo de Inuyasha. Estoy embarazada!!

MIRO: ¿? Asi que era eso, Inuyasha, vas a ser padre!!!

Pero Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había oido

INU: Voy a tener un cachorro con Aome!

SANGO: Y.. ¿Inuyasha ya lo sabe?

AOME: No!!, ni tampoco debe saberlo

SANGO: Pero Aome, también es su hijo, tiene derecho a saberlo

AOME: Lo se, pero un bebe solo complicaria su vida, además no creo que este interesado en ser padre de un hijo mio, sería diferente si el bebe fuese de kikio y la razón por la que rompi mi promesa de no volver, fue para buscar respuestas

SANGO: ¿que clase de respuestas?

AOME: Mira, la noche que concebimos a este bebe, Inuyasha tenia forma humana como consecuencia de la luna llena, y yo quiero saber si mi hijo será humano o…. o un hanyou, como su padre

MIRO: Tu lo sabes Inuyasha? ¿sabes como será tu hijo?

INU: No lo se, es verdad que ese momento estaba convertido en humano, pero no significa que mi parte de demonio hubiese desaparecido, solo estaba dormida

MIRO: Ya entiendo, tampoco tú lo sabes

SANGO: Pero porque te importa tanto eso?

AOME: Prometí no volver mas a esta época, por lo que decidí tener a mi hijo en mi época, un chico llamado Hoyo al que le gusto se ofreció a ser su padre


End file.
